


Sir Jaemin, pa-void!

by moominlights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, cashier renjun, flirty talaga si jaemin, huang renjun - Freeform, jollibee au, kaya nabibwiset ni renjun sa kanya, manager jaemin, na jaemin - Freeform, pa burger with fries and choco sundae date ganern, renjun can speak bisaya, sana all may pa yumburger, taglish ff
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominlights/pseuds/moominlights
Summary: At bilang cashier, pinakaayaw talaga ni Renjun kapag nagbabago ‘yung isip ng customer kapag nag-oorder ng meal. Bukod sa kailangan niyang ipa-void yung unang order, he needs to interact with their manager na si Jaemin na wala nang ibang ginawa kundi landiin siya sa harap ng maraming tao sa Jollibee.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Sir Jaemin, pa-void!

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is such a random prompt na naisip ko so idk if this is good HAHAHHAHA pls bear with me

“Good afternoon, Ma’am! Welcome to Jollibee, how may I help you?” bati ni Renjun sa customer sa harap niya habang nakangiti. One year na rin siyang part-timer sa Jollibee dito malapit sa uni nila. Bata pa lang, gustong-gusto niya talagang kumain ng Chickenjoy with Jolly Spaghetti kaya nung nag-college na siya at kinailangan niya ng extra income, he didn’t hesitate na mag-apply sa Jollibee.

He’s enjoying his job naman, may free meal tsaka extra income kasi nahihiya siyang humingi ng baon sa parents niya. Nag-iipon din siya for his future, especially na he’s an Art major and having his own art gallery in the future is a goal he wants to achieve in life.

Pero juggling his studies and work is difficult sometimes. Minsan, marami yung mga projects na kailangan niya i-submit on time at never pa na-late si Renjun when it comes to project submissions. _Kaya wala ka pang jowa eh, sobrang sipag mo._ ‘Yan palagi yung sinasabi ni Donghyuck sa kanya. He got the looks naman eh, marami ngang SHS students na pumupunta sa Jollibee branch nila para masilayan ang kagwapuhan ng cashier. Kaya nga lang, gusto niyang magfocus sa Art school at sa trabaho niya.

At bilang cashier, pinakaayaw talaga ni Renjun kapag nagbabago ‘yung isip ng customer kapag nag-oorder ng meal. Bukod sa kailangan niyang ipa-void yung unang order, he needs to interact with their manager na si Jaemin na wala nang ibang ginawa kundi landiin siya sa harap ng maraming tao sa Jollibee.

Sino ba si Jaemin?

Na Jaemin. He’s a year older than Renjun at siya rin ang branch manager nila. Gwapo rin si Jaemin. _Sobrang gwapo, actually._ Marami ring students na gustong masilayan ang kagwapuhan ng manager nila. Pero mula nang nagsimula siyang magtrabaho roon, hindi na siya tinantanan ni Jaemin and the young manager would even shamelessly flirt with him sa harap ng mga customers. _Hindi na talaga nahiya ‘tong taong ‘to._

“Uhm, pwede ko po bang i-change yung order ko? Instead of Burger Steak, yung Chickenjoy with Palabok na lang.” sabi ng customer at napatigil si Renjun sa ginagawa niya.

“Okay po, no problem.” he said while smiling. Pinipigil niya na lang talaga na hindi mabwiset in front of the customer kasi he respects everyone. _Kahit ‘yung ibang customers ang baba ng tingin sa kanila na mga service crew._

Trying to prepare himself para kausapin ang taong pinakaayaw niyang kausap, lumapit siya may mic at nagsalita.

“Sir Jaemin, pa-void po!”

Napairap na lang si Renjun nang marinig niya na halos magkandarapa sa pagtakbo si Jaemin papalapit sa kanya.

“Good afternoon po. Good afternoon, Renjun.” bati ni Jaemin sa customer at cashier na may malaking ngiti sa labi.

“Renjun, may gagawin ka ba later? Saan lakad mo after your shift?” Tanong ni Jaemin kay Renjun while he’s swiping his card.

“Busy ako Sir, may project akong kailangan tapusin for midterms.” Renjun answers nonchalantly habang pinapalitan niya yung order ng customer.

“Grabe naman ‘to. Ilang buwan na kitang sinusuyo para makipag-date sa ‘kin. Pagbigyan mo na naman ako please? Alam mo namang may crush ako sayo eh.” patutsada ni Jaemin sabay kindat. Napatawa na lang ang customer habang nakatingin sa dalawa.

“Chickenjoy with Palabok po ‘yun, diba?” Renjun confirms it with the customer and finishes the order. “One Chickenjoy with Palabok please, dine-in.” sigaw ni Renjun sa mic tsaka bumalik para kunin yung bayad ng customer.

“Sir Jaemin, may customer po sa harap, nakakahiya.” He glares at his manager matapos iabot sa customer ang sukli. “Please wait for your order on the side po. Thank you.”

“Alam mo namang wala akong pake kahit may customer pa. Ang cute mo kasi kaya ‘di ko mapigilan sarili ko.” asar naman ng manager sa kanya. Pabiro man, pero Jaemin really meant it when he said na crush niya ang cashier simula nung nagkakilala sila.

“Kaya ayaw ko na magpa-void eh kasi nilalandi mo ‘ko sa harap ng maraming tao. Busy nga kasi ako, may kailangan akong gawin.” _Actually natapos ko na yung project ko two days ago kaya lang ‘di ko alam paano I-compose ‘yung sarili ko kapag tayo na lang dalawa magkasama._

“As in, ‘di na talaga kita kukulitin ‘pag pinagbigyan mo ko for one date! Promise na talaga ‘di na kita kukulitin… sa trabaho.” Jaemin pleads. _Renjun please lang pumayag ka kanina pa ako kabado dito._

Renjun sighs in defeat, pagod na sa pangungulit ng manager. “Oo na nga! Isang beses lang Na Jaemin sinasabi ko sayo.” babala ni Renjun.

Jaemin screamed internally, trying not to make a scene. “Thank you, Renjun! Promise ‘di ka magsisisi!”

Feel ni Renjun nagsisisi na siya na pumayag siya.

After ng shift nila, hinintay ni Jaemin si Renjun sa may locker room. Excited na siya sa ‘date’ nilang dalawa habang si Renjun gusto na lang umiyak kasi ‘di niya alam kung anong gagawin.

“Renjun! Buti naman tapos ka na magbihis. Tara na, may date pa tayo!” Hinampas naman agad ni Renjun si Jaemin.

“Kailangan talaga ipagsigawan!? Ayoko na nga uwi na ako!” Agad naman siyang hinawakan ni Jaemin sa kamay.

“Hala pumayag ka na eh! Tara na nga!”

Hinila ni Jaemin si Renjun sa may malapit na flower garden sa branch nila. Kinakabahan na talaga si Renjun kasi unang-una, he’s never been on a date before at pangalawa, si Jaemin, na pinakaayaw niya sa mundo, ang kasama niya. _At oo, crush niya nga si Jaemin._

“Oh, ano gagawin natin dito? Sabi mo date ‘to?” tanong ni Renjun nang makarating sila sa may open field.

“Oo nga, kaya nagdala ako ng Yumburger, fries, tsaka choco fudge sundae!” pinakita naman agad ni Jaemin ang familiar na plastic bag kay Renjun. “Ang ganda kasi ng view dito kaya I wanted to bring you here. Pretty things remind me of you.” banat ng manager.

Renjun immediately blushed after hearing him. “Gago, ayaw paninuod Sir, mahulog niya ko nimo yawa baya ani uy.” ( _Gago, ‘wag mo naman totohanin masyado Sir, baka mahulog ako sayo tangina naman neto eh.)_ Renjun mumbles in Bisaya, na hindi agad naintindihan ni Jaemin.

“Ha? Ano yun?”

“Wala! Sabi ko ang cringy mo!” Napairap na lang si Renjun at agad na umupo sa may bench.

“Ba’t ba kasi gustong-gusto mong makipagdate sa ‘kin? I always reject your attempts on taking me on a date.” ani ni Renjun habang binubuksan yung burger.

“Totoo naman kasi lahat ng sinasabi ko sayo whenever I flirt with you. Crush nga kasi kita. Ay hindi hindi… gusto na talaga kita. And I mean it.” Jaemin confessed, making Renjun blush more than earlier.

“Eh palagi akong busy tsaka marami pa akong gustong gawin sa buhay, Jaemin. Malapit na akong grumaduate at I can’t afford to lose my focus.”

“We can take things slow naman eh. I know we are so used to doing things in a fast pace kasi we’re working for a fastfood chain, no pun intended. Pero ‘di ko naman hinihingi na maging jowa mo ‘ko agad-agad. But at least give me a chance? A chance to know you more outside work? Yun lang naman gusto ko for now. Pero if may gusto ka nang iba I--”

“Okay.” Renjun says, interrupting Jaemin.

“Okay--- OKAY??? FOR REAL???” Sigaw ng manager at agad namang tinakpan ni Renjun ang bibig nito para ‘di sila marinig ng ibang tao.

“Oo nga! Kailangan palaging ipagsigawan? Oo na basta ‘wag mo na akong nilalandi sa harap ng mga customer! Alam mo ba ang hirap magpigil ng kilig ha?” Renjun teased, now making Jaemin blush.

“Okay. Okay. Hooo! Huang Renjun promise ‘di ka talaga magsisisi!” ani ni Jaemin habang nakatingin kay Renjun.

“Sige na, kainin na natin ‘tong dala mong burger! Hanggang dito talaga Jollibee pa rin kinakain natin!” napatawa na lang ang dalawa at nagsimulang kumain.

Sa isip ni Renjun, ‘di na siguro ganun kasama magpa-void ng order kung si Jaemin yung manager.

**Author's Note:**

> a kudos is much appreciated! thank you for reading and I hope you like it hehe


End file.
